


Share Some Skin

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: Jensen/Danneel/Jared threesome [7]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wakes to find Danneel making pancakes for breakfast, but he has a taste for something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share Some Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/gifts).



> **Notes:** A long while ago, [tebtosca](http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/) won me in the most recent [fandomaid auction](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/). I promised her a deluge of Danneel-centric fics and this is just the first one :D Set in my [Jensen/Danneel/Jarednon-au verse](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/tag/jensen%2Fdanneel%2Fjared), somewhere in the middle and before [Entwined](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/303183.html).

Jared is certain it’s far too early for noise on a Sunday morning. Especially when it’d been a long night barhopping into the near-dawn hours, but there Danneel is in the kitchen with the radio going, humming along.

Jared stops in the doorway to the kitchen and smiles at the pale blue button-up loose around her slim body. Jensen had worn it last night, and rather well as it clung to the shape of his broad shoulders and tapered down into a thick brown belt that held dark jeans in place. Right now, though, it’s hanging just to her thighs and showing off the long expanse of tight, tanned skin. It looks even better right here, even when Jared is still foggyheaded with minimal sleep and maximum alcohol from the night before.

No matter how groggy he should feel, he can’t resist a good-looking girl in a good-looking shirt, so he quietly moves further into the kitchen to find Danneel’s making breakfast. She ladles pancake batter into a greased pan on the stovetop and rocks her hips to the beat of the music.

Jared moves even closer and easily surprises her with his arms circling her waist and his chest pressed against her back.

She yelps and spills batter on the counter then bats her ladle at his upper arm.

“Scared ya, huh?” he says with a low chuckle in her ear.

“Since when do you move quietly, Padalecki?”

He chuckles again and tightens his arms around her, feels her meld back against him, and he sends up a quick word of thanks to the skies above that he’s got such a shockingly easy relationship with his two favorite people. “I have my moments.”

“That you do, gorgeous.”

She sounds happy and far more awake than he would have figured after they had all run their way around town. They practically fell out of the cab last night and stumbled up the front walk before passing out wherever they could get. Jared somehow had made it up to his room and he thinks Jensen had dropped into an arm chair in the living room.

Either way, Jared is always pleased to hear Danneel happy, especially when he’s got her tucked so close to him. He noses hair away from her neck and drags one hand lower down her belly, and she tips her head with a soft hum.

He feels empowered by this tiny moment of permission. For so long between them all, it’s been Jensen and Danneel giving the signs, but he just wants to take right now because she’s far too sexy in Jensen’s tossed-aside shirt, and he woke up with a healthy case of morning wood. This sudden courage pushes him on to press his palm tight against her lower abdomen so her ass pushes back into his dick.

He counts the pancakes she flips in the pan and playfully tsks a few times. “I don’t think that’s gonna be enough for all of us.”

Danneel rocks her hips back, creating a delicious slide of his cock against her ass. He lightly bites at her ear, and she gasps while rocking against him again. “You don’t think it’s enough for us two?”

Jared’s muscles freeze and he only barely registers her slow and steady movement back against him. “Where’s Jensen?”

“Recording session with Steve.” She must sense his sudden worry because she stops moving and runs her hand over his arm with a slow, caring touch. “It’s okay, Jared.”

He’s not so sure it is. Sleeping with his best friend and the best friend’s girlfriend, together, is one thing. Taking what he wants with the knowledge that said best friend is out doing something else, has left Jared and Danneel alone together in the house with full trust, is something else entirely.

Jared begins to slip back and Danneel lets out a tiny whine as she grips his wrist tight. “It’s totally okay. I want it to be okay. For you.”

He drops his head down to her shoulder, breathing hard to get over the tension that’s seizing his body. “But Jensen …”

“Jensen leaves this house every day expecting us to do something. He’s legit surprised it hasn’t yet.”

She says it so calmly, so evenly, that it’s a shock. She’s not trying to convince him; the fact of this matter seems so matter-of-fact where she’s concerned.

“He went off to hang with Steve and left me to make you breakfast,” she says calmly, likely with a sweet smile. “What does he think would happen?”

Jared thinks over so many possibilities for what could happen between them. Ingenious uses for batter is the first to come to mind, but he shakes his head to lose that thought because it’s extremely dirty - his main concern is the hygiene of it all; dirty-sexy is always good in his books.

But what did Jensen expect to happen? Likely what Jared had: “That I’d stay in my room and not think about taking you in the kitchen?”

Danneel releases a painful sigh and lets most of her weight fall back against his chest. “And just think of how much we’d both enjoy that. And how much he’ll love hearing us tell him about all the trouble we got up to.”

Jared nearly chokes at the thought. That, as Jared has learned, _does_ sound quite a bit like something Jensen would like to hear about later.

Jared’s traitorous dick has sprung back to attention and now all blood is pumping south in honor of Danneel’s precious, tight ass rubbing against him again.

“I was supposed to be seducing you,” he stupidly blurts out. That was the whole point here, to be the one to make the move instead of just sitting around and daydreaming about all the lascivious things he wanted to do with – and to have done to him by – Jensen and Danneel.

Danneel quickly shoves the now-burning pancake pan to the back burner and flips the burner knob to off. “My bad,” she says briskly, “Go on ahead with the seducing.”

Jared is still not so sure about this, but then she leans to the side and licks up his bicep, sucking at the splat of batter she’d left there only five minutes ago when she hit him with the lady. His skin tingles where her lips press in and he can feel the tip of her tongue drawing a figure-eight into his muscles.

“Okay, okay,” he murmurs and kisses up her neck. She responds well, slinking her body back against him, tipping her head away to grant him more access. “You know how gorgeous you look just from the back like this?” he says, removing all filters on his brain.

“How gorgeous?” she asks, voice tight with anticipation.

“ _So_ gorgeous, with these bare legs,” he specifies as he drops his hand down to her thigh then draws it up to her hip. He nearly flinches as he realizes she’s not wearing underwear. “Fuck, Danneel, what’re you doing to me?”

She wraps an arm up around his neck. “I’m more interested in what you’re doing to me.”

As is he, so he continues on by sliding his hand low again, this time between her legs so he can feel the heat of her pussy on his fingertips. She draws a knee in, as if self-conscious, but he’s learned a thing or two in the time they’ve all been screwing around. She likes it when there’s a tiny bit of resistance, when he or Jensen makes a stand and asks for what either want.

“C’mon now, baby,” he whispers in her ear. “Open up for me.” When she does, he slips his fingers over her clit a few times, dragging sweet whimpers from her lips, and then he reaches further back to dip his fingertips into her cunt.

Danneel moans, arches her back, and puts her hands to the counter so she can push her ass back against him again while keeping her legs spread wide. Jared just tucks his hand tighter against her and flicks his fingers inside, relishing the slickness of her growing hotter and wetter the longer he fingers her. She moans even louder then grabs his hand off her hip and pulls it under and up the shirt to clamp around her breast. She squeezes his hand around it and he gladly palms her tit with his thumb flicking over her nipple.

“God, your fingers,” she pants. “They’re one of your best features.”

Jared leans forward to stay tight along her back, which allows him to curl his hand at a sharper angle and finger her even deeper. “Just one of?”

Danneel tips her head back against his shoulder, runs her check along his. “You have many wonderful, beautiful features, Jared.”

He rocks his hips forward to rub against her ass. His dick has grown impossibly hard and he needs to get off, like, immediately. Her tight body against him and her smooth, sweet voice is only egging him on. “What else do you like?”

“Your smile, and your laugh, and most obviously your cock.”

Jared groans and pushes against her fast, nearly knocking them both into the counter. “You know how hot and sexy and gorgeous you are?”

“I think those all mean the same thing,” she replies on a laugh, then she whines when Jared pulls his fingers out to rub at her clit, which is all slick the rest of her pussy. She still rocks to the rhythm of his fingers going back and forth, and she keeps pressing back against him. “How about you give me that hot, sexy, gorgeous cock of yours now?”

He shuts his eyes, sure that this is all a dream, or even some dirty trick, because it’s impossible to wake up on a Sunday morning to Danneel begging him to fuck her. His life is pretty good, but this is incredible.

Not so incredible is being at least a few rooms away from a condom. Danneel seems to read his concern, because she carefully pulls his hands away from her body and glances over her shoulder with a softness in her eyes that he hasn’t seen in ages.

“It’s okay, I’m patient.”

Jared huffs a laugh. “What if I’m not?”

“Then you better hurry.”

Hurry, he does, racing up the stairs and through his room, practically upending drawers until he finds a condom in the top of his dresser. He hurries back to Danneel and finds Jensen’s shirt discarded on the floor near the entryway. She’s remained at the counter, legs spread and hips cocked with her ass out, elbows against the counter and her long, wavy hair tossed over her shoulder so she can watch him stare at her luscious body.

After a long moment of staring, she asks, “Are you gonna do it from there?”

“No, of course not,” he rushes out as he shucks his t-shirt up and off his body and quickly drops his sleep pants to the ground.

She smiles when he nears her, and licks her lips as she watches him roll the condom on. His fingers are practically vibrating with want and it takes a few times to get the condom down right; Danneel watching him with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth isn’t helping. It feels like a taunt, borders on mockery, and he just wants to kiss that smirk right off her face, make her moan and shake for him.

Her smile withers, though, when he finally pushes his dick inside her, all wet heat sucking him in, yet it’s a rough push forward, as always, for him to take her. She keens and sucks in a long breath when he bottoms out, then they both stay completely still and silent for a bit of time.

It’s like heaven to be enveloped by her; Jared is certain he died long ago, gone off to the fluffy, white skies, and being with Danneel and Jensen is just icing on the cake.

But then she groans and rolls her hips, and he’s completely convinced his fiercely pounding heart means he is alive and well and about to fuck the most gorgeous woman to ever walk into his life.

Jared holds her hips and withdraws until just his tip is still inside then he pushes back in and she whimpers when he hits in deep. He does it again, satisfied with the same result, so he just keeps going with long, steady strides. Before long, his fingers return to her clit and flick over it again and again while fucking into her and making them both groan and pant through it.

She drops one of her hands against his to push his fingers even tighter to her clit, and she moans with him when he finds the right spot. He moves across the side of her clit repeatedly until she shouts his name and breaks, pussy clamping down on him tighter than he’s ever felt before.

He fucks her through the orgasm and quickly feels his creeping up on him. She slumps against the counter, but cants her hips up higher for him, pushing back just as quickly as he rocks forward, until finally he stutters his hips and falls against her back. He comes while buried deep inside her, still feeling phantom twitches of her own orgasm as it eases up.

Jared wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her shoulder, overcome by something a lot more powerful than lust and a little bit like love. It scares him for a moment to acknowledge that feeling, but he figures that Jensen and Danneel wouldn’t let him in like this if it weren’t with good reason.

Once he pulls out, Danneel grabs his hands and wraps his arms around to keep him close. She curls her fingers around one of his hands then reaches back to run her nails against Jared’s scalp and happily sighs. “That was much better than the breakfast I had planned.”

He glances to the where the ruined pan is and laughs. He kisses along her other shoulder. “I don’t know, those pancakes looked pretty good.”

“Not as good as you.”

“You’ve barely even looked back.”

“I don’t need to,” she murmurs. “You just always look good to me.”

He smiles and kisses her cheek. “So do you.”

Danneel turns her head to catch his lips with her own. The kiss feels softer than ones before, even at this odd angle with them still connected so intimately. She ends the kiss with a kind smile. “I’m real glad you’re here, Jared.”

He’s not certain he can put the right words together. He’s still a bit hungover, totally foggy brained with sex, and mostly mystified by how she’s looking at him so warmly. He figures his next kiss says more than enough.


End file.
